


He is dead!

by Houseofmalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Narcissa's lie from her perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 16:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houseofmalfoy/pseuds/Houseofmalfoy
Summary: The scene where Narcissa lies for Harry, but from her perspective.





	He is dead!

 

“You,” the Dark Lord said, and wordlessly cast a curse in her direction. Narcissa shrieked in pain as a gash appeared across chest. “Examine him. Tell me whether he is dead.”

She only nodded once to acknowledge his command before she turned her back on him; clinging onto the poise she was raised with while she did so as to not reveal the nerves raging through her.

Narcissa could feel her heart beating in her throat when she walked towards the boy who lived; all too aware all eyes were on her now.

She resisted the urge to look down and see how the gash was bleeding; ignored her sister's cries of anticipation; did her very best to avoid meeting Lucius’ terrified gaze.

All eyes on her, the Dark Lord's most of all, she couldn't afford any mishaps now.

Narcissa knelt down besides him and with trembling hands lifted his shirt; her nails instantly digging sharply into his skin to give her surprise an outlet other than her expression.

Potter was alive. She had only a few seconds to make a choice.

The possibility of being truthful to the Dark lord was there — her safest option if she only took into account this very moment.

In a single moment the past years of war flashed through her mind. The curses; the endless screams and fighting; the never ending fear over her but more than anything Draco's life.

Narcissa leaned forward until her lips were close enough to his ear that only he would have a chance of hearing her.

“Is Draco alive? Is he in the castle?”

“Yes.”

Her nails pierced his skin in a way she was certain would leave a tiny scar.

He was alive. Her boy; her precious child; was alive and alone within the halls of Hogwarts.

If the Dark Lord won this war she would never be able to guarantee his safety. They'd fallen too far; he was too angry with them. They'd never live.

Narcissa withdrew her hand and sat up, praying to whoever would listen that Potter would have the sense to take this chance and play along when she mentally prepared herself to look the Dark Lord directly in the eye.

“He is dead!” She called to the wizards surrounding them.

Cheers erupted from everyone but the halfbreed giant and the Dark Lord himself. In an instant her mind was — more powerful than ever before — violently attacked.

In reality it was only a few seconds but it felt like he spent minutes going through her brain; tearing down whatever walls she'd put up but with no luck.

He saw only childhood memories and the way she imagined Draco was in the castle alone now; an altered memory of Harry Potter's truly lifeless body; and a few seconds later he'd left her alone.

“You see?” He screeched. “Harry Potter is dead by my hand, and no man alive can threaten me now!”

Narcissa's smile was as triumphantly as the other's when she got up from the forest ground and rejoined her husband.

Her eyes briefly flickered over Potter when the cruciatus curse hit him and she flinched; causing Lucius to give her a worried look.

She'd put her family's fate into the hands of a teenage boy pretending to be dead. Now all she needed to do was find her son.


End file.
